


New Games

by crackpairingprincess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fandom Purity Police Can Kick Rocks, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Piss, Sibling Incest, Sounding, Spitefic, Twincest, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess
Summary: This is what happens when you tell me not to ship something.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 428





	New Games

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the antis on twitter harassing people over fictional ships. 
> 
> Don't tell me what I can and can't ship :)
> 
> Exactly what it says on the tin. Please head the tags and enjoy!

_ What the fuck are you doing?  _ Osamu shifts under the pressure of his brother's weight. His eyes say everything he wants to say out loud. 

Atsumu is sitting on Osamu's thighs and slowly dragging a metal bead sounding rod up and down his cock. Osamu tugs at his tied wrists, glowering as hard as he can at his brother. This isn't how they usually play. What was Atsumu planning to do with that?

He would tell him to get off but he let Atsumu gag him too. His twin told him it would be a kinky game. It's nothing they haven't used before, so Osamu figured sure, what the hell.

But now he has no idea what's going on. Atsumu had jerked him to hardness and then brought this weird metal rod out. At first he expected it to vibrate or something but Atsumu just keeps tracing it up and down and teasing the head of his cock.

Atsumu puts a large dollop of lube right on the head and laughs as Osamu's hips jerk up like he's trying to get away. 

_ Bastard _ , Osamu's eyes say,  _ that's fucking cold. _

He assumes that Atsumu is going to jerk him off now, but the metal rod is back, rolling smoothly in the gel that's now dripping down his dick.

Atsumu finally, finally touches him again, but only to push the foreskin down to reveal the aching red head. The smallest metal ball on the end presses against his slit and Osamu yells into his ball gag, spit slipping past his teeth and over his chin. He's glaring daggers at his twin, but Atsumu only smirks and presses the tiniest ball just inside the slit.

"Haaffwwww!?" Osamu screams again, trying to kick and get his brother off. Atsumu doesn't budge. 

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to play with me today." Atsumu says with a shit eating grin. 

_ This isn't how we play. _ Osamu's eyes clearly say. 

"Ah, I thought we would try a new game today." Atsumu gives his twin's cock a slow stroke from base to tip that has him moaning. 

Osamu manages to keep his eyes open to glare. Oh fuck you.

"After all," Atsumu continues, "you have a hole I haven't played with yet."

The little metal ball is pressed against his slit once again and then deeper. Osamu cries out as he feels it slip down his urethra until it's stopped by the larger ball that comes next. He gets only a few seconds to come to terms with what his twin wants when the next metal ball is pushed inside.

This time the slide doesn't stop and each ball gets larger and larger, stretching his tiny slit around the metal. 

Osamu is moaning in discomfort and partially in irritation at Atsumu. He can't believe his brother is assaulting his cock like this. His piss hole is being raped by a toy that seems to go on forever until it hits something inside of him. 

_ STOP _ . His eyes beg, but once again Atsumu just pushes it forward, past that barrier and fuck. There's some sort of release and liquid is rushing up around the metal rod, spilling out over the tip and running down his dick. 

"Oh, fuck yes." Atsumu grins. His wrist is flicking the toy, fucking it in and out of Osamu's cock. His eyes are focused on where the metal balls have stretched the slit open enough to be pliant. "Feels so good you're pissing yourself."

_ I'm...what? _ Osamu hadn't realized it. 

There were so many sensations to keep up with now. The hot liquid on his cock. The push and pull and bump of every bead dragging in and out of his piss hole. The deep, deep breech of the toy when Atsumu pushed it all the way in that sent spasms of pleasure up Osamu's cock.

All too quickly his mind went from  _ STOP _ to  _ DON'T STOP.  _

"Aaauummuu!" Osamu screams without knowing what he wants. Luckily his twin always understands. 

"That's it, say my name when you cum." Atsumu is panting now. The tent in his boxers is strained with how turned on he is. 

He works the toy even deeper, forcing Osamu's slit to open wider for the largest balls at the top. Each pop of metal makes sparks burst inside Osamu, synapses misfiring and overloading, building to a peak he never wants to come down from.

Atsumu pushes the toy in as deep as it will go, all the way up to the metal ring he has his finger looped through. He leaves it there to admire for only a moment. And then he pulls. Hard. 

The toy whirls and rips out of Osamu, tipping him over that peak and sending him spiralling hard. Cum gushes out after the toy in heavy spurts, continuing long after he's touched at all until he's empty and drained, covered in his own piss and cum. 

When he opens his eyes again Atsumu is looking down at him with eyes blown black with lust. He whimpers unconsciously when his twin touches his sensitive cock, pinky finger teasing the gaped slit.

"Can't believe you came from havin' your piss hole fucked." The finger presses down as if he's going to try to force it in, but he doesn't. Instead, he reaches up to release his twin from his gag. "Guess we learned somethin' today. Thanks for playin' with me, Osamu."

Osamu flexes his jaw as he's released and finds it in himself to glare at Atsumu again. 

"Get fucked." He croaks. 

Atsumu just laughs at him again.


End file.
